


white flowers

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Date, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He shouldn’t be nervous, he knows this woman well, he sees her almost every day.But then another part of him reminds him of the fact that,This is a date, not a work day.or, mulder and scully go on a date
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like me to write a scully pov of this old comment!

Mulder shuffles around, every so often wiping his hands on the fabric of his pants, then lifting them to his face and picking the few loose threads and fuzz from his palms.   
He continues fidgeting as he walks around his small cluttered apartment. 

He spreads his legs, making room to pass over an especially high pile of books.   
No doubt each one filled with urban legends and the science of extra terrestrials.   
His shoes scuff and scratch against the beige shag carpet, offering a background to his mounting anxiety. 

He gives himself a pep talk, one that a teenage boy would give himself before his first date.   
It consisted of encouragements and rules, many of which he will break later on. 

He takes a deep breath, finally grasping his keys. 

He hummed slightly, skin buzzing with excitement and dread. 

He shouldn’t be nervous, he knows this woman well, he sees her almost every day.   
But then another part of him reminds him of the fact that,   
This is a date, not a work day.

He walks down the stairs of his ratty apartment, careful to avoid the stains on the carpet running down the stairs and through the hallway.   
It was quite an ugly carpet, he thinks every time his door opens. 

He steps into his car, trousers getting caught on the edge of the door for a few seconds.   
He flips on the radio, loud words and acoustics welling up then abruptly stopping as the radio fizzes out, a common occurrence with this radio.

He grumbles, only mildly annoyed.   
He didn’t care much for that song anyway. 

He pulled up to Scully’s apartment, his bones jittering once again.   
Something felt wrong, he realizes as he steps out of the vehicle.   
He checks himself over, suit is semi-tidy, he brushed his teeth,   
He continues on with the list, checking off each box.   
Then something goes off in his head, an idea and consideration.   
He checks his watch then hurriedly hops into his car, mildly worried that he won’t make it in time.   
Then he assures himself, you have ten minutes, you’ll be fine. 

He taps his foot, eyes wandering over and over on the flowers presented to him.   
There were small white flowers, who’s named he did not know, as well as some lilies and roses.   
The lilies were dyed several unnatural  
colors, bright blue, a sickly green, and a pale cheeto orange.   
It was a unnerving sight, jarring from their usual pristine white colors.   
The roses, while preferable were severely bent in odd directions, some cracked and missing their buds.   
“That’s what I get for going to a gas station for flowers” he mutters, now holding the white flowers in his hand. 

He walks out of the convenience store, nose stinging from the unpleasant odor.   
He checks his watch, seven minutes. 

He steps up to the elevator doors, pressing the buttons repeatedly. 

Once inside the chrome doors he bounces on the balls of his feet, running over his list of rules again. 

He fishes out the post-it note he kept in his pocket with her room number on it, it’s yellow paper crumpled up from its place. 

He knocks on her door, eyes bright and exited, like a little boy in a candy shop. 

He smiles brightly when she opens the door, but then it fosters when he sees her. 

She is wearing a purple dress, semi skintight and iridescent.   
On top she has a black blazer, a practical fashion choice.   
Her hair is done normally, but she is wearing small droplet earrings. 

She smiles, almost awkwardly but not exactly, she is calmed by his presence but also filled with dread and worry.   
But it all disappears when he nervously lifts up a small bouquet of white flowers. 

“Hello”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry if scully is ooc, it was hard to write her because i am nothing like her, i’m more of a mulder.   
> so i apologize if it’s not what you were expecting

ok 2.0

Scully flips through her closet, trying to find her favorite dress.   
She spots something purple nestled between two large coats, she grabs it running her fingers on the fabric.   
She mutters, mildly annoyed at her lack of planning. 

She continues searching, shoving aside her black coats and pants.   
“It shouldn’t be this difficult to find a purple dress...” she murmurs, then gasps triumphantly, having found the item. 

She holds it up, inspecting for any rips or stains.   
Once she is certain it is clean she puts it on the closet doorknob, the contact creating a small click and scrape noise. 

She walks around the apartment, slowly getting ready for the date. 

She sits at the computer, typing away at the computer as the knot in her stomach tightens and turns. 

Her mind wanders to the date, wondering what it will be like.   
She kept typing, mind not exactly focused on her work.   
She half heartedly scolds herself for this, knowing it might come back to bite her, but at the moment she doesn’t care much. 

Shutting the laptop she checks the time, still twenty minutes left.   
She grumbles at this, but continues trying to distract herself from the light feeling of panic settling into the pit of her stomach. 

She flips on the tv, a police drama suddenly blaring out of the cheap speakers.   
She sat down, deciding to watch it.   
She enjoyed police dramas, she tried to ignore the trivial details the get wrong, but she guesses that is part of their charm. 

She continues watching the show, checking her watch every so often. 

The show stops, a jingle playing in its place instead.   
A commercial. 

She looks up, searching for a pair of earrings to wear in the jewelry box her father gave her when she was young. 

She finally settled on a pair of silver tear drop earrings, which would pair nicely with her shimmery dress. 

She found a pair of simple black flats, cute and practical. 

The commercial jingle stopped, fading into the theme song for the show.   
She thought the theme was distasteful, loud and brash.   
But she had no controls over that, and didn’t exactly care that much about it. 

She checked her watch, seven minutes. 

Getting up from her perch on the edge of the bed she turned in the mirror, checking how she looked. 

She found a blazer, one that she used frequently.   
It was soft with ware and easy to take off and tie around her waist if she got hot. 

There was a knock on the door. 

She sucked in a breath, a wave of worry erupting suddenly in her bones.   
She assured herself all would be well. 

She opened the door and was greeted with a nervous looking Mulder.   
One of his hands was fiddling with his jacket, circling finger over finger, although fabric separated them. 

In the other hand he held a small bouquet of white flowers,   
Scully was surprised at this action, but deeply touched by it. 

He shifted then nervously spoke 

“Hello”


End file.
